


Angel In My Bed

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Peter Parker, Guardian Angels, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: The first time Tony saw the the boy he was twenty one after just finding out that both of his parents were dead. He had gone out and gotten so drunk he could barely walk before trying to drive home. It was stupid, more stupid than his usual decisions but he just wanted to numb the pain of the knowledge that his last conversation with his father was a fight. One minute he was the only car on the road and then the next a truck had appeared out of nowhere. Even though Tony was the drunk one, the truck had been on his side of the road. He turned sharply to miss the truck but also ended up driving himself right off the road.(Peter is Tony's guardian angel and he gets a little fed up with how many times Tony has almost died.)





	Angel In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and I just couldn't nut write it so here we are. Thanks to my two best friends for proof reading but I still take full responsibility for any and all typos or grammatical errors. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

The first time Tony saw the the boy he was twenty one after just finding out that both of his parents were dead. He had gone out and gotten so drunk he could barely walk before trying to drive home. It was stupid, more stupid than his usual decisions but he just wanted to numb the pain of the knowledge that his last conversation with his father was a fight. One minute he was the only car on the road and then the next a truck had appeared out of nowhere. Even though Tony was the drunk one, the truck had been on his side of the road. He turned sharply to miss the truck but also ended up driving himself right off the road.

His car did a flip and spots appeared in his vision. He looked up to the road and saw a boy, who couldn’t have been older than Tony, standing in a flood of light from the truck’s headlights. The boy didn’t move but he looked sad, Tony wanted to know why but he wasn’t in the state to be starting a conversation. Soon Tony heard sirens in the distance as the spots in his vision started to grow. The last thing he saw before passing out was the figure of the boy in blue and red lights.

When Tony woke up in a hospital bed the next day, he asked about the boy he had seen. Peggy, who had acted like an aunt since before Tony could remember, gently told him that there hadn’t been a boy at the wreck. The driver of the truck had been a women who had fallen asleep at the wheel for brief moment. Peggy went on to tell Tony that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again she would personally be the one knocking some sense into him. Tony had been too hopped up on pain killers to really question anything he was told so he chocked-up the boy to a play of the lights and all the alcohol he had drank earlier that evening.

Tony didn’t see the boy again until he was thirty-eight. He saw the boy briefly right before he was blown up by his own missile but the boy was gone as quickly as Tony had thought he had seen him. He saw they boy again after he had escaped the Ten Rings who had been holding him captive for three months. He had crashed the suit in the middle of the fucking desert. He saw the boy after the sun that set. There was a full moon in the sky which allowed Tony to actually take in details about the boy’s appearance this time.

The boy had chocolate brown curls and matching eyes but what had Tony’s complete attention is the fact that the boy hadn’t aged a single day in last seventeen year. The boy didn’t move but the longer Tony looked at him he got a feeling of safety. After everything he had been through he ended up falling asleep in the sand. The next day Rhodey found him by no small miracle. Once again, when he asked about the boy he was told that there hadn’t been anyone else. Rhodey told him that he was the only person within a hundred and fifty mile and that there hadn’t been any signs that anyone had been traveling anywhere near where Tony was found.

“What do you mean there wasn’t anyone else? Rhodey, I saw this boy, this kid, last night. He’s still out here. We can’t just leave him in the middle of the fucking desert, he’ll die,” Tony said, sounding a little hysteric even to his own ears.

Rhodey placed another shock blanket on him and handed him more water. “Tony you are dehydrated, malnourished, sleep deprived, and in shock. If there had been anyone else we would have seen them, there was no one else here.”

After Tony became Iron Man he had a lot more near death experiences and he saw the boy a lot more. He saw the boy for a brief moment while putting the new core into his chest, at the expo, at the Battle of New York, when his home blew up, during the fight with Aldrich Killian, and at Sokovia when the city started flying. The boy never spoke to him, never aged, and no one else ever seemed to really see him. He only appeared to show up when Tony was in a life or death situation.

Tony got into another this crash, this time completely sober. When he didn’t see the boy he thought he was going to die this time but no, he was still alive after the crash. He was quickly cleared and released from the hospital and was able to go home. When he got to the Stark Tower he went down to his lab instead of doing the smart thing and going to bed. When he got down to the lab he saw the boy and froze instantly.

Tony blinked dumbly at the boy who was sitting on his work bench, the boy was staring right back at him. Tony opened his mouth to say something but found that he was left speechless, something that had only happened a handful of times in his life. “No, you don’t get to say anything yet,” the boy said when he saw Tony’s mouth open. “Jesus, how many times are you going to almost die? I get that you couldn’t really help what happened in most of the situations, you were just saving others, but eight times? I think you have set some kind of record.”

“Who are you,” was all Tony could actually get to come out of his mouth even though he had a lot more questions.

The boy actually had the audacity to blush as if he had just realized that he had never spoken a word to Tony before two minutes ago. “My name is Penemue but you can call me Peter. Gabriel said that Peter is a human name.”

“Okay, Peter,” Tony said slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m your guardian angel and I’m here to tell you to cool it. You have almost ended up dead over eight times in less than seven years, most humans have two life or death situations on average.”

Tony walked towards Peter and sat in the chair in front of his workbench. “You don’t age, you’ve looked twenty for over seventeen years. How old are you anyways?”

“I can’t age. I’m immortal, for the most part. I am as old as the earth, I have always looked like this,” the angel said. Tony only then realized that he was wearing normal clothes and he had been every time Tony had ever seen him. Peter answered the unspoken question as if he could read Tony’s mind. “When we need to interact with humans it is best to not draw attention to ourselves and no, we can’t read minds.”

“How many of you are there,” Tony questioned.

“Let’s make a deal,” Peter suggested and waited for Tony to nod before continuing. “If you promise to cut down the nearly life ending things that you do to one every two years or at least not try to, I’ll answer your questions. Deal?”

“Deal,” Tony said immediately. He was not about to miss he opportunity to ask his guardian angel questions. “How many angels are there?”

“A couple hundred-thousand but not all of us are guardian angels, in fact most of us aren’t.”

Tony continued to ask countless questions and Peter answered all of them. Tony had been asking Peter questions for two hours when he got to one that had been on his mind since Peter said angel. “Do you have wings?”

“Yes,” Peter said with a little bit of hesitance.

“Can I see them?”

For the first time tonight, Peter paused before answering. “Not tonight,” he ended up saying. He didn’t look exactly uncomfortable but he did look like he wanted this line of questioning done.

“Not tonight? So I’ll see you again, in a not life or death situation?”

“In two years, provided that you’ve kept up your end of our deal to the best of your ability,” Peter said as he hopped off of the work bench.

“Wait, one more question. Please,” Tony said right as Peter was leaving the lab. Peter turned back towards him and waited for him to ask. “When I saw you for the first time, you looked so sad. Why?”

“I didn’t want to see you die, Tony. We can only provide comfort and protection. We can help but we can’t preform miracles. You have always had so much potential and your life was just beginning. You were meant for greatness, meant to change the world, and you have changed the world for the better in my opinion,” Peter said with a sad smile as if the memory alone made him worry that Tony might just drop dead at any given second. “I’ll see you in two years, Tony.”

“It’s a date,” Tony called as Peter walked out of the lab.

  
•••

  
Tony was able to not almost get killed for one year and eleven months after talking to Peter. He only had one more month to go but then Loki had to go and be a dick. Loki wasn’t out to hurt anyone, he was just pulling a prank that got a little (a lot) out of hand. Peter showed up as always and said nothing (as usual) but Tony saw him actually roll his eyes as if asking “ _really?_ ”

Tony wanted to talk to him, wanted to try to explain that this was in no way his fault, but the angel was gone before he could. When he didn’t see Peter for a week or have any contact with him, Tony actually considered purposely putting himself in danger but knew that Peter would never let him hear the end of it. So he waited for the two years to end.

He waited all day but Peter didn’t show up. He finally had to call it a night and decided to go up to his room after a long day in the lab. The sight that greeted him when he entered his room was one that he didn’t expect but could definitely get used to. Peter was sitting in the middle Tony’s bed without a shirt on and with his wings on full display.

“Hey, Angel,” Tony said as he fully stepped into the room. “Long time no see.”

“What? Were you just getting antsy to see me?”

“Last month was not my fault, go talk to Loki about that.”

“I know, why do think I’m here? If it had been your fault I wouldn’t be here. Luci always taught me the importance of deals and keeping your part of them,” the angel said with a light smirk.

“Luci? Do you mean Lucifer, as in the devil?”

“Yeah, he’s not as bad as humans think,” Peter said with a shrug as if he didn’t just name drop the devil.

“So what’s with the wings out? I thought you didn’t want me to see them.”

“Just the first time, I have to be shirtless to show them and didn’t feel comfortable just taking my shirt off in the middle of your lab. It’s an intimate act,” Peter said as he pushed himself up to stand at the foot of the bed.

“They’re beautiful,” Tony said and watched as Peter stretched his wings just a little bit at the praise. Tony took a few steps forward so that they were in each other’s personal space. “Can I touch them?”

“Yeah,” Peter whispered, not wanting to break the silence and intimacy around them. He slowly turned around so that his wings were facing Tony.

Tony reaches up and gently ran the palm of his hand over the largest feathers. When Tony first imagined the wings he thought they would be white but that wasn’t the case. Peter’s wings were a light caramel color that made his hair seem a little darker and his eyes a little brighter. A small gasp escaped Peter’s lips when Tony ran his fingers through the feathers. Tony immediately withdrew his hand, thinking that he had hurt the angel, but Peter whined at the lack of contact.

“Don’t stop, it feels good. I just kind of forgot how sensitive my wings are, it’s been a long time since anyone has touched them,” Peter breathlessly explained.

“How long has it been,” Tony asked, trying to ignore the jealousy he suddenly felt.

“A century or two.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything, just continued to run his fingers lightly through Peter’s feathers. Peter started to lean back into the touch, moaning softly.

“Fuck, Peter, you’re gorgeous,” Tony said. He leaned down and softly kissed the base of Peter’s neck without really thinking about what he was doing. With a speed Tony had never seen, Peter was facing him again and kissing him. Tony lightly pushed Peter onto his bed and he was hit with the realization that he had an actual angel in his bed.

He sat between Peter’s open legs and unbuttoned his jeans before standing again and quickly pulling Peter’s jeans and underwear off. “You are wearing too many damn clothes,” Peter said while looked at Tony.

Tony laughed but started to strip off his clothes. Tony was completely naked in record time and wasted no time in settling himself between Peter’s legs and kissing him. Tony ground his hips down into Peter’s, earning another moan from the angel. “Didn’t know an angel could curse,” Tony teased.

“Oh, please. Angels aren’t what humans think we are. You all think that we are all so pure and we sit around on clouds and shoot arrows at you to make you fall in love,” Peter muttered between breathy moans.

“I’m starting to understand that you guys aren’t nearly as pure as we think. Want to show me how bad you can be?”

“Let’s just say that if you don’t get something in me in the next thirty seconds, you might need to find a new guardian angel.”

Tony smirked and reached for the lube he kept in his nightstand. He quickly coated three of his fingers and pushed one into Peter, earning a moan. While Tony stretched Peter, he reached behind the angel and gently ran his fingers through the feathers of his wing, care not to pull any feathers, and ducked his head and took one of his nipples into his mouth. Peter arched up into the assault on his nipple, moaning loudly when Tony added a second finger. Peter wasn’t sure if it was because the fingers inside of him, the hand in his feathers, or the mouth around his nipple but everything combined was just too much for Peter and before he knew it he was cumming completely untouched.

Peter gasped for air and Tony stilled when he realized what had happened. “Did you just—“

“Yes, I told you it’s been a century or two. You can keep going though, I have amazing stamina and a damn good recovery time,” Peter said with a smirk on his lips even though he was still panting slightly.

Tony took his word for it and continued to stretch Peter, though he did withdraw his hand from the angel’s wings. By the time Tony worked a third finger into Peter’s hole, Peter was starting to get hard again. “You weren’t kidding about your recovery period,” Tony said with a slight laugh.

“I don’t lie,” Peter said with a matching laugh. “Now if you would be kind enough to fuck me, that would be greatly appreciated.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice, Angel,” Tony said and slowly withdrew his fingers. “Do I need a condom?”

“No, angels can’t get human diseases or pregnant and I know you’re clean,“ Peter said and rocked his hips up to get some kind of friction on his dick.

“How do you know,” Tony asked, teasing Peter.

Tony had the head of his dick applying pressure to Peter’s stretched out hole but not enough to actually push into him. “It’s my job to know that you’re healthy and it’s not exactly hard to access your system.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgment and pushed into Peter without warning. Peter let out a loud moan and arched his back at the sudden feeling of being so full. Peter hadn’t realized just how much he missed the feeling, it had been too long since he had been with anyone. Tony started out slowly but quickly realized that Peter wasn’t going to break so he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Tony made sure to hit Peter’s prostate with almost every thrust, earning some beautiful sounds from the angel.

Peter moaned loudly and let out a string of expletives that you have made a sailor blush when Tony touched his wings again. Tony smirked down at the angel and leaned down to kiss him. Peter felt like every nerve in his body was in overdrive, everything that Tony was doing to him felt so good. When the kiss broke, they were both panting. Tony went to try to suck a few marks onto Peter’s skin but Peter told him that they wouldn’t stay long.

“I guess I’ll just have to give you more when these fade,” was all Tony said before continuing what he was doing. “Fuck, you are so sensitive, so responsive,” Tony said after a few moment where the only sounds in the room were the sound of skin hitting skin and Peter’s moaning as Tony continued his assault on his prostate, neck, and wings.

“Close, fuck, I’m so close, Tony,” Peter warned. If possible, Tony actually increased the pace that he was fucking in to Peter.

Peter moaned a few words in a language that Tony thought might be Latin before cumming for a second time that night. Tony fucked him through his orgasm and continued to fuck him after it ended. Tony reached down and stroked Peter’s still hard dick while brutally thrusting into him. Peter was lightly shaking with the amount of pleasure that was coursing through his veins. He could tell that Tony was close and he also knew that Tony wanted to get him off one more time before cumming himself.

“Come on, Baby, one more. You can do it, you look so beautiful when you cum for me,” Tony said and gave a sharp tug to a handful of feathers but made sure not to actually pull any out. The flash of pain mixed with the pleasure he was still experiencing caused him to cum harder than he had all night. He felt Tony push into him a few more times before pushing in as deep as he could and cumming deep in his body.

They laid there for a few moments. They were a tangled mess of limbs and wings covered in sweat and cum. When Tony finally caught his breath he forced himself to stand and go to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to clean himself and Peter. He carefully cleaned he cum that had started to leak out of Peter and then cleaned his chest. He also continued to kiss Peter and whisper praise to the sleepy angel. Tony threw the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom and climbed into bed with Peter.

He carefully maneuvered them, with a little help from Peter, so that Peter was laying on Tony’s chest. “We definitely need to do this more than once every two years,” Peter said, nuzzling his face in Tony’s chest. Not long after that, Tony felt Peter’s breathing even out as he fell asleep and Tony wasn’t far behind him. Tony’s last thought before falling into the most peaceful sleep he had had in a few months was that he agreed with Peter. He would be happy falling asleep with Peter every night.


End file.
